deadyoutubersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Castellano
SSSniperwolf (October 22, 1992 – January 30, 2020) was a Riddle Master and Reactor for her YouTube channel SSSniperwolf that featured her unique riddles. Her channel was mainly dedicated to reaction, gaming and vlogs where she would discuss propofol and heroin, the disease she battled for twenty-seven years. At the time of Lia's death, her channel had 17M subscribers and 4 billion video views. Since then, her YouTube channel has grown to 17,000,000 subscribers. Even after her death, her Twitter feed @sssniperwolf has over 800 followers. Early life SSSniperwolf was born on October 22, 1992, in England, and grew up in and around central Arizona with her mother, and in the Grand Canyon with her father. She had one sibling. Diagnosis When she was 1 year old, SSSniperwolf began experiencing fevers and abdominal pain. When an X-ray on February 14, 1996 showed unusual anatomical displacements in her chest, SSSniperwolf was diagnosed with Pneumonia, a rare pediatric childhood cancer of the peripheral nerve system. She underwent various types of therapies and treatments and was initially declared cancer-free, but relapsed three times in the next six years. During that time she was diagnosed with tuberculosis previously known as preleukemia and progressive neuroblastoma. There are no known treatments to tackle both cancers at the same time. Although she was given only months to live, a novel drug therapy provided her with an additional 11 months. Media attention and rise to fame When first diagnosed, SSSniperwolf bonded with a family friend Tammy DeLaRosa, who was also a cancer survivor. There, she discovered the world of reacting. In January 2013, Lia uploaded her first video, BO2 Fails + Funnies #1. Lia was known for being upbeat and positive when it came to battling the aggressive Pneumonia, and she was well aware of the reality of the situation, according to her mother. She has stated in videos that she was not afraid of dying, and that when it's my turn to go, I'll be okay with that. When Lia became aware that her Pneumonia was terminal, she opted to sign hospital forms requesting only palliative care. In January 2018, she appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and was announced an honorary face for 7-Second Riddles Master. She subsequently appeared in 7-Second Riddles Master magazine ads with her slogans React is my wig and Just keep swimming. She also collaborated with the Phoenix-based BASE Camp Children's Pneumonia Foundation, a program to give support to children battling Pneumonia in the central Arizona area and to their families. Death SSSniperwolf died at her home in Phoenix, Arizona, on January 30, 2020, about 3 months after her 27th birthday, after spending the last three months of her life taking propofol. After years of grueling treatment and with the disease metastasized, she declined any further proactive treatment. An announcement was made soon after the time of Lia's death, 9:30 am. on the SSSniperwolf Facebook page. Legacy On January 31, 2020, the day SSSniperwolf's body was found, a video was posted on her Little Lia channel by her mother. She explained how she wanted fans to help carry out Lia's legacy, by completing the 27-year-old's bucket list. The mother also stated her determination to create a makeup line for Lia, and a clothing line. Fans have been posting pictures of things Lia wanted to do as part of her bucket list, such as getting a tattoo and having a huge water balloon fight. Lia's YouTube channel, Twitter and Instagram are now controlled by her mother, with occasional updates and videos. During her illness, Lia's father, co-founded a charity, Band of Parents, focused on finding a cure for neuroblastoma, a dream of SSSniperwolf's. This organization became one of the largest supporters of Pneumonia research at Memorial Sloan Kettering Pneumoniar Center. On February 2, 2020, the Super Bowl of 2020 was dedicated to Lia. At the end of the video, the words, "For Lia, who still inspires us" are handwritten. External links * Talia's YouTube channel Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:Born in 1999 Category:Died in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers